A Circle Sin
by lily kensei
Summary: \"Hai Sakura mau bermain denganku? Bayarannya dua kali lipat dari biasanya lho," lelaki tampan yang kira-kira sebaya dengannya itu dengan tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang./ Sasuke tersenyum. Kali ini ia akan lebih berani menggapai cintanya./ M untuk tema dan bahasa yang agak kasar.\


Seorang wanita bersurai merah muda berjalan dengan anggun memasuki klub malam yang ramai dipenuhi muda mudi yang tengah bercumbu tanpa mengenal tempat. Sesekali wanita itu mengerling nakal pada lelaki yang memperhatikannya. Ia adalah seorang tunasusila. Wanita malam yang digilai banyak pria, ia primadona.

"Hai Sakura~ mau bermain denganku? Bayarannya dua kali lipat dari biasanya lho," lelaki tampan yang kira-kira sebaya dengannya itu dengan tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ah! Maaf Sui, aku sedang tidak berminat. Lagipula hari ini aku libur," Sakura melepaskan pelukan lelaki bergigi tajam tersebut. Lantas ia melangkah lagi dan duduk di kursi VIP. Ia memang pekerja seks di sini, namun untuk malam ini saja ia ingin merasakan duduk sebagai tamu di klub malam bernama 'ROSE' yang terkenal hingga ke pelosok negeri.

**A Circle Sin**

Oleh** lily kensei**

Haruno Sakura adalah wanita cantik berusia 26 tahun, dengan segala kemolekan yang ia miliki ia bisa menggaet pria manapun yang ia minati. Warna rambutnya yang merah muda, bibirnya yang _kissable_, serta iris emeraldnya yang memukau adalah salah satu daya tariknya. Namun sayang, kisah hidupnya tak sesempurna keindahan tubuhnya itu.

Masih lekat di benaknya saat ia dengan segala luka di hatinya terpaksa menghadiri pernikahan kekasihnya sendiri dengan wanita lain. Wanita pilihan orang tua sang kekasih. Wanita yang menurut orang tua mantan kekasihnya itu lebih baik daripada dirinya, jauh lebih baik. Oh, tentu saja lebih baik. Mana ada orang tua yang mau anaknya menikah dengan wanita yang dijual oleh orang tuanya sendiri untuk menjadi pemuas nafsu.

Sakura memejamkan matanya melepas segala kepenatan hidup yang ia jalani selama enam tahun terakhir. Di mejanya sudah ada tiga botol bir yang sudah tandas separuhnya.

"Sakura?" pria dengan iris sekelam malam dan rambut mencuat ke belakang itu menepuk pelan pundak wanita di hadapanya.

Sakura membuka matanya, dan terkejutlah dia. Mau apa pria itu ke sini, setahunya pria di hadapannya ini adalah pria baik-baik yang tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di klub malam seperti sekarang. "S-Sasuke-kun? Ada apa?" ia sedikit memperbaiki gaun malamnya yang tersingkap hingga pertengahan pahanya.

"Boleh aku duduk?"

"Silakan."

Atmosfer di sekitar mereka tiba-tiba hening. Padahal suasana klub malam itu semakin ramai hingga dini hari nanti. "Apa kabarmu, Sakura?" pria itu meminum sedikit _brandy_ yang ia bawa.

Setengah melebarkan matanya Sakura menjawab, "Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja. Tapi yah, di sini yang selalu tidak baik," katanya miris sambil memegang dadanya atau lebih tepatnya, memegang hatinya. "Oh, dan sejak kapan kau meminum alkohol? Apa istrimu yang **baik hati** itu tidak bisa memuaskanmu hingga kau bermain di sini hm?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada meremehkan.

"Jaga mulutmu Sakura. Lagipula aku sudah bercerai. Kau juga tampak seperti bukan Sakura," Sasuke menatapnya tajam dengan perkataan yang tak kalah tajam juga. Mungkin setengah membentak.

Sakura terdiam. Ia memperhatikan sosok di seberang mejanya sekali lagi. Pria itu –Sasuke- telihat lebih dewasa dari terakhir mereka bertemu. Jambang dan kumisnya mulai tumbuh tipis-tipis. Terlihat lebih err.. menggairahkan.

"_Hell_, bahkan kau membentakku sekarang. Sudah melupakan cintamu padaku hah?!" Sakura terlihat emosi. Wajahnya memerah antara marah dan pengaruh alkohol.

Kali ini Sasuke yang terdiam. Ia bingung harus berkata apa. Yang ia tahu, Sakura yang ada di hadapannya sekarang bukan lagi Sakura yang dulu. Sakura yang polos dan penuh keceriaan. Sakura yang sekarang berbeda, dan mungkin salah satu penyebab perubahan dratis Sakura adaah karena dirinya. Dirinya yang tidak bisa diandalkan bahkan oleh orang yang ia cintai. Buktinya ia tidak bisa melindungi Sakura, wanita yang dulu hingga detik ini sangat ia cintai.

"Kau.. aku kecewa padamu Sasuke _hik_ kau tahu bahwa aku akan dijual oleh orang tuaku _hik _ tapi kau diam saja, kau rela aku jadi budak seks para _hik _lelaki bejat itu," Sakura dengan efek mabuknya berkata sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

Detik itu juga pikiran Sasuke melayang ke enam tahun lalu.

_**Flasback On**_

Sudah tiga tahun mereka –Sasuke dan Sakura- lulus SMA. Sepasang kekasih itu melanjutkan perguruan tinggi ke universitas yang berbeda. Sasuke dengan kekayaannya dapat kuliah di universitas berakreditasi A yang tentunya dengan biaya selangit. Sedangkan Sakura, ia hanya mampu membiayai dirinya sendiri di universitas kelas bawah. Saat itu, kekacauan sedang terjadi di keluarganya. Orang tua Sakura menjadi lebih sering bertengkar. Sejak sang ayah ketahuan oleh ibunya tengah berselingkuh dengan wanita yang merupakan istri dari direktur perusahaan tempat ayah Sakura bekerja. Belum lagi ayah Sakura menjadi lebih sering mabuk. Kekerasan dan kata-kata kasar bukan lagi hal tabu di keluarga itu.

Parahnya lagi, sang direktur akhirnya mengetahui skandal perselingkuhan ayah Sakura dengan istrinya. Sampailah ayah Sakura di penjara selama dua tahun atas gugatan dari direkturnya sendiri. Selama dua tahun itu hidup Sakura terlunta-lunta tidak memiliki sandaran. Kakak satu-satunya, Haruno Karin memilih menjadi istri simpanan seorang pria paruh baya dan bersedia ikut dengannya ke negeri Paman Sam. Belum lagi ibunya yang sebelumnya sudah sakit-sakitan menjadi lebih parah lagi. Untunglah ditengah kerapuhan Sakura, Sasuke masih tetap setia merengkuh bahu rapuh kekasihnya itu. Hingga Sakura berhasil bangkit berkat dorongannya.

Dan berita buruk itu datang. Setelah dua tahun terlewati, ayah Sakura pulang secara tiba-tiba dan menyeret Sakura menuju klub malam bernama 'ROSE'. Ibunya tidak berusaha menolongnya, ia seakan tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi pada putri bungsunya itu. Sakura menangis keras saat ia tahu bahwa ayahnya berniat menjual dia, darah dagingnya sendiri. Ia berusaha mencari pertolongan. Tapi, memang dasar manusia-manusia bejat mereka yang ada di klub itu _malah_ semakin menggoda Sakura.

Sampai akhirnya datanglah kesempatan terakhir Sakura untuk melarikan diri. Ia dikurung seorang diri di sebuah kamar mewah saat itulah ia mengambil _handphone_ miliknya yang diselipkan di sepatunya. Sakura menelpon Sasuke dengan harapan ia kan membawa Sakura kabur atau 'membeli' Sakura dengan harga yang lebih tinggi dari orang yang sudah membeli dirinya dari sang ayah.

"_H-hallo Sasuke-kun? Bisakah kau datang ke sini, ak-aku.. ayahku akan menjualku. Hiks.."_

"_Apa? Kau tidak sedang bercanda 'kan?! Kau dimana sekarang, Sakura!?"_

"_Entahlah hiks.. tapi klub malamnya bernama 'ROSE'. Cepatlah Sasuke-kun~ aku takut. Hiks.. "_

"_Iya, aku ke sana! Jangan tutup telpon-" ucapan Sasuke terputus saat tiba-tiba wanita yang biasa ia panggil Kaa-san merebut handphonenya secara paksa. Kaa-sannya itu memberi isyarat pada Sasuke untuk diam._

"_Heh, ayahmu rupanya masih mencintaiku ya. Buktinya ia rela menjual anaknya sendiri atas perintahku. Nikmati saja nasibmu Sakura. Satu lagi, jangan pernah mengganggu Sasuke lagi. Ia tak pantas untuk gadis_ miskin sepertimu!"

"_K-kenapa?"_

"_Karena ibumu yang merebut ayahmu -cinta pertamaku- dariku!"_

Setelah ucapan kejamnya barusan, wanita yang menjabat sebagai ibu Sasuke itu memutuskan sambungan dan menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menahan Sasuke keluar dari rumah. Penjagaannya sangat ketat, orang-orang suruhan itu bahkan berani memukul Sasuke atas perintah Kaa-sannya.

Sementara di seberang sana, Sakura masih membeliak tak percaya. Bahwa, wanita yang menjadi teman selingkuh ayahnya adalah ibu dari kekasihnya sendiri. Pantas saja ia tidak tahu, selama ini ayahnya tidak pernah memberitahu ia,kakanya, bahkan ibunya dimana ia bekerja.

Bertepatan dengan Sakura yang memasrahkan dirinya, ayahnya –yang mulai detik itu tak lagi ia anggap ayah- datang bersama lelaki setengah baya dengan wajah datar namun penuh nafsu. Sakura tak lagi mengharapkan kehadiran Sasuke.

Dan malam itu adalah malam terburuk Sakura.

_**Flashback Off**_

"Maafkan aku," Sasuke kehabisan kata-kata. Ia tahu Sakura menanggung beban yang sangat berat.

"Percuma Sasu sayang~ aku bahkan sudah menjadi primadona di sini. Kau tak tahu 'kan? Kau itu 'kan _hik _pria baik-baik yang bahkan tak berani menentang ibumu sedikitpun. Ah! Bukan_ hik_ pria baik-baik tapi pria yang seperti wanita~ hahaha," ucapan Sakura mulai melantur.

"Kau mabuk. Ku antar kau pulang," sesungguhnya bukan karena Sakura yang mabuk, tapi karena Sasuke tidak akan sanggup lagi jika Sakura masih menyinggung masa lalunya.

Sakura hanya menurut dan menggelendot manja di lengan Sasuke saat pria itu memeluk dirinya dan setengah menyeretnya. Sasuke membawa Sakura keluar dari klub malam yang menyimpan kenangan-kenangan pahit Sakura. Ia membawa Sakura menuju mobilnya dan mendudukkan Sakura di kursi navigator di sebelah pengemudi. Sakura sendiri masih merengut-rengut tidak jelas akibat efek mabuknya.

Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya dalam kecepatan normal. Ia membawa Sakura ke apartmentnya. Ia hidup sendirian di sini. Tidak bersama orang tuanya tidak juga bersama istrinya. Bukan, mantan istrinya. Tiga bulan yang lalu ia baru saja bercerai dengan istrinya yang ternyata hanya kulit luarnya saja yang bagus.

Setelah memasuki kamar apartmentnya, ia segera menidurkan Sakura di ranjang dan berbalik untuk membawa sebaskom air. Ia merendam handuk kecil kemudian memerasnya dan menempelkannya di dahi Sakura.

Sasuke kemudian bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia membasuh wajahnya, dan mengganti pakaiannya menjadi piyama. Setelahnya ia keluar dan berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya. Ia merenungkan segalanya di sana.

_**Flasback On**_

Hari itu adalah hari pernikahannya yang dilaksanakan pada malam hari. Hari sakralnya bersama wanita yang seharusnya ia cintai. Namun sayang, semuanya hanya bualan semata bagi dirinya. Nyatanya ia akan menikah dengan wanita yang bahkan tidak sanggup membuat Sasuke melihatnya dalam waktu satu menit. Ia terpaksa meninggalkan cinta lamanya. Ia tahu dirinya memang seorang penurut yang takkan melanggar perintah ibunya yang menyuruhnya menikah tanpa cinta. Dengan dalih, ibunya saja sanggup menikahi ayahnya walau tanpa cinta setetespun. Sasuke mengkhawatirkan mantan kekasih pinknya. Ibunya –yang ia dan kakaknya akui begitu kejam- itu pasti akan memaksa gadis itu untuk datang. Seolah kebahagiaan ibunya itu saat melihat gadis pink kesayangannya itu terluka.

Ternyata tebakan Sasuke benar, Sakura memang datang dengan wajah tertekan. Sasuke tahu, Sakura masih menyimpan cinta untuknya begitupun sebaliknya walau kejadian dimana Sakura dijual telah berlalu satu tahun. Selama ikrar dilangsungkan pun mata Sasuke tak bisa lepas menatap Sakura. Sakurapun berari keluar gereja.

Satu lagi malam yang buruk bagi Sakura.

_**Flashback Off**_

Sasuke mendesah pelan. Sejak kehilangan Sakura hidupnyapun semakin terasa berat. Apalagi setengah tahun yang lalu ia mendapati istrinya tengah bercumbu dengan pria pirang yang notabenenya adalah sahabat Sasuke di rumah mereka. Sejak itu, perceraian mulai diurus. Sasuke tidak mau mendengar alasan apapun. Walaupun wanita istrinya itu berkilah bahwa ia melakukan itu karena ia tak pernah mendapat 'kehangatan' dari Sasuke. Memang sejak mereka menikah selama dua setengah tahun Sasuke belum sekalipun 'menyentuhnya'.

Sasuke berpikir, mungkinkah itu karma baginya?

.

.

.

.

Pagipun datang. Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Ia sadar ia tidak berada di apartement sederhananya ataupun di kamar klub malam tempatnya bekerja. Ia menoleh sekilas dan melihat sesosok pria yang dicintainya tertidur lelap di sofa di seberang kasur yang ia tiduri. Ia tersenyum lemah dan menghampiri pria itu.

"Sasuke-kun kau semakin tampan saja. Maafkan aku ya, tidak bisa ada di sampingmu terus seperti janjiku saat SMA dulu."

Sakura mengambil kertas dan bolpoin kemudian menggoreskannya. Menyelipkan kertas itu di tangan Sasuke. Kemudian mengecup pelan bibir Sasuke dan melangkah menjauh. Sebelum membuka knop pintu, Sakura sempat menoleh dan berucap, "Aku tunggu, Sasuke-kun," ia pun melangkah keluar gedung apartment.

Sasuke membuka matanya saat dirasa Sakura sudah pergi. Sebenarnya ia telah terbangun sejak Sakura berucap bahwa ia semakin tampan. Namun ditahannya untuk membiarkan Sakura berucap.

Sasuke membuka genggaman tangannya yang ternyata berisi kertas dimana alamat dan nomor telepon Sakura tertera di sana. Sasuke tersenyum. Kali ini ia akan lebih berani menggapai cintanya. Ia akan menjadi tameng Sakura dalam kondisi apapun.

Mungkin semuanya bisa diulang kembali dari awal.

.

.

.

.

Author's note

Oke, aku nggak tau keracunan apa sampe bikin fict kayak begini OwO. Daaan kenapa nggak dikasih Fin atau TBC soalnya aku nggak tau mau dijadiin oneshoot atau multichapter. Gimana menurut kalian? ;)oh iya, aku **open request** nih. Buat ngasah (?) kemampuan nulis yang lagi ngedown banget. Ada yang mau request fict mungkinnn? Jangan lupa kasih idenya juga yaa ._.

**Review?**


End file.
